The Sad Diary
by BlueberryCake-LSoRa
Summary: Kertas-kertas itu menangis.. Setiap gadis itu menorehkan tinta hitam ke kertas putih yang bersih, terdengar suara isakan tangis yang memilukan. Bersamaan bola-bola bening yang jatuh dari kedua bola mata indah itu, menceritakan tentang kepiluan cintanya.


Holla! Kali ini Blue pindah ke fandom Detective Conan setelah sekian lama Blue berkutat di fandom Naruto. Karena Blue ingin mencoba sesuatu yang baru, tak hanya di fandom Naruto terus. Sementara memikirkan ide untuk fict Naruto selanjutnya, Blue ingin membuat sebuah fict di sini karena tiba-tiba Blue mendapatkan ide untuk membuat pair Conan Ai.. Hehehehehe. Pairing favorit Blue! Selain itu, Blue juga suka Takagi Sato namun sekarang Blue kepikiran bikin Conan Ai dulu. Ini hanya OneShot, kalau bikin multi chapter takutnya ga selesai dan Blue kan baru pertama kali bikin fict di fandom ini. Hehehehehe…

Summary: Kertas-kertas itu menangis.. Setiap gadis itu menorehkan tinta hitam ke kertas putih yang bersih, terdengar suara isakan tangis yang memilukan. Bersamaan bola-bola bening yang jatuh dari kedua bola mata indah itu, menceritakan tentang kepiluan cintanya.. Slight ShinichixShiho, AraidexShiho

Disclaimer: Karena belum kenal, Blue mau kenalan dulu. Halo, Om Gosho Aoyama! *smirk*

Enjoy it!

* * *

**The Sad Diary**

Bel SD Teitan sudah mulai berbunyi. Beberapa murid yang masih berada di luar sekolah, mempercepat langkahnya agar tidak terlambat untuk segera masuk kelas. Seorang gadis kecil berambut coklat kemerahan berjalan santai walau tahu bel sudah berdentang sebanyak 3 kali. Dengan langkahnya yang sangat santai, gadis itu membuka pintu kelas dengan wajah dingin memandang setiap murid yang berada di situ.

"Ai-chan! Kenapa terlambat? Tidak seperti biasanya kamu yang selalu datang tepat waktu." seru seorang gadis kecil berambut hitam pendek menggunakan bando merah muda.

"Tidak apa-apa, Yoshida-san. Aku hanya terlambat bangun tadi." jawab Ai dingin seperti biasanya dan melangkah menuju bangkunya yang berada di samping bocah lelaki berkacamata. Namun, hari ini memang ada yang beda dengan gadis-yang sebenarnya wanita dewasa- itu. Tatapannya begitu dingin menusuk bocah lelaki yang berada di sampingnya.

"Hey, Haibara. Kau tidak apa-apa? Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" tanya bocah itu seraya berbisik.

"Tidak apa-apa, Kudo-kun. Tidak ada masalah dengan dirimu yang selalu penuh misteri dengan teka-teki yang membuat semua orang penasaran." sahut Ai meletakkan tas merahnya di bangkunya.

Conan hanya mengerutkan dahinya penuh keheranan. Haibara Ai atau yang sebenarnya adalah Miyano Shiho, teman sekelasnya dan juga salah satu orang yang mengetahui rahasianya, terkadang suka berbicara aneh yang tak bisa dimengerti orang lain. Sifatnya sangat misterius dan tertutup. Tipe gadis yang dingin dan pendiam tanpa banyak bicara, tak ingin semua orang tahu tentang dirinya. Sampai masalah hatinya sendiri..

XXXXXX

"Ai-chan! Ayo kita makan!" ajak Ayumi menarik-narik tangan Ai. Ai hanya diam menurut ketika tangannya di tarik oleh Ayumi untuk makan bersama.

Suasana kantin begitu ramai. Begitu juga dengan Mitsuhiko dan Genta yang ribut tentang makanannya yang hari itu mereka makan. Namun, Ai tidak peduli dengan semua itu. Ia lebih memilih menyantap sepiring wortel yang berada di depannya daripada harus mendengarkan tawa gurau anak-anak SD itu.

"Haibara, kulihat sejak tadi kau diam tak berbicara sepatah kata pun. Sikapmu pun begitu dingin, walau kutahu setiap hari kau bersikap seperti itu tapi.. Kau lain dari biasanya. Kau ada masalah?" tanya Conan.

Kalau saja Ai mempunyai kesempatan, ia ingin sekali berteriak di depan wajah Conan-yang sebenarnya Kudo Shinichi- tentang apa yang selama ini terpendam di dalam hatinya yang selalu dia kubur dalam-dalam agar semua orang tidak mengetahui itu. Tetapi, Ai bukanlah wanita layaknya secara terang-terangan menunjukkan emosinya. Ia lebih suka memendam rasanya sendirian daripada harus berbagi pada orang lain. Ai tak memiliki keberanian untuk mengungkapkan isi hatinya.

"Tidak." jawab Ai singkat tanpa melirik Conan sedikit pun. Conan merengut kesal.

_"Dasar gadis aneh. Kenapa kau tidak pernah memperlihatkan emosimu kepada semua orang? Kau seperti orang dingin yang tidak mempunyai perasaan."_

Beberapa murid langsung keluar dari kelas menuju rumahnya masing-masing setelah mendengar bel pulang telah berdentang. Kelas 1-B sudah sunyi sepi, tinggal seorang gadis tengah merapikan bukunya dan memasukkannya dalam ransel merahnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pulang bareng?" tanya Conan muncul dari balik pintu. Ai menatap dingin sosok bocah kecil berkacamata itu dan berjalan melangkah ke arahnya yang ternyata malah meninggalkan Conan.

Conan dan Ai berjalan bersama keluar dari sekolah bersama beberapa murid yang berlari-lari melambaikan tangan ke arah mereka yang hanya disahut oleh Conan. Conan melirik Ai yang ternyata di sadari oleh Ai.

"Kau tidak perlu bertanya-tanya ada apa dengan diriku. Ini hanya permasalahan kecil antara nurani dan logikaku." celetuk Ai tiba-tiba.

"Tapi, kamu lain hari ini. Aku jadi penasaran apa yang terjadi dengan dirimu."

"Hm. Sehandal dan secerdas apapun detektif, tidak akan bisa dengan mudah menebak pikiran seseorang. Walau kau detektif terkenal, kau tidak akan bisa menebak aku dengan mudah." kata Ai tersenyum sinis.

"Conan-kun!" panggil seorang gadis berambut panjang hitam di depan gerbang sekolah melambaikan tangan ke Conan dan Ai.

"Ran? Tumben sekali dia menjemputku. Sebentar ya, Haibara." Conan langsung berlari ke arah Ran yang langsung memberikan senyuman manis kepada gadis cantik itu. Ai diam tanpa berkomentar apa pun.

_"Kau lihatkan? Aku tidak akan mempunyai kesempatan untuk mendapatkan apa yang kumau. Setiap seseorang yang kuinginkan, selalu pergi menjauhi diriku tanpa memberiku kesempatan. Apakah takdir tidak membolehkanku untuk menyayangi walau hanya seorang saja?"_

"Eh, Konichiwa Ai-chan!" sapa Ran ketika Ai lewat di hadapannya.

"Konichiwa." jawab Ai dingin tanpa melirik Ran dan terus melangkah meninggalkan Conan dan Ran.

"Conan-kun, apakah Ai-chan membenciku? Tampaknya, setiap kita bertemu, dia selalu memandangku dingin dan sinis. Apakah aku punya salah dengannya?" tanya Ran. Conan melotot kaget.

"Te-tentu saja tidak, Ran-neechan! Mungkin saja itu hanya perasaan neechan. Kan neechan tahu sendiri bagaimana sifat Ai." jawab Conan panik. Ran manggut-manggut. Conan juga merasa bahwa Ai tidak menyukai Ran terlihat dari sikapnya begitu bertemu dengan Ran. Begitu angkuh dan sinis.

Bagi orang biasa, menyimpan emosi dalam waktu yang cukup lama akan meningkatkan stres yang bertubi-tubi. Tapi bagi seorang Ai, hal itu tidak berdampak padanya. Kurangnya perhatian dan kasih sayang dari orang-orang terdekatnya membuat gadis berambut coklat itu tumbuh menjadi sosok gadis yang dingin dan angkuh yang sikapnya selalu membuat orang penasaran. Begitu misterius hingga terkadang kata-kata yang terucap dari bibir manisnya itu tak dapat di mengerti sebagian orang. Baginya, perasaan adalah sesuatu yang sudah musnah terbakar api kebencian di kehidupannya yang lampau.

"Kau sudah pulang, Ai-kun?" sapa seorang pria paruh baya begitu Ai membuka pintu rumah.

"Ya, Professor." sahut Ai singkat lalu melangkah ke kamarnya. Professor Agasa hanya menatap bingung pada Ai yang kali ini berbicara angkuh padanya.

Ai meletakkan ranselnya di atas meja. Membuka sepatu dan pakaian menggantinya dengan yang sandal rumah dan baju katun yang nyaman. Kaki kecilnya melangkah menuju ke sebuah laci dimana dia menyimpan sebuah buku bersampul coklat bercorak daun maple yang kemudian diambil oleh Ai. Memandangnya lama yang akhirnya Ai mengambil sebuah pena dan menuliskan sesuatu di buku itu. Dari raut wajahnya, sudah terlihat bahwa Ai menahan tangis. Bibir bawahnya digigit kuat-kuat agar air mata yang sudah mengumpul di pelupuk matanya.

"Ai-kun, makan siang sudah siap." seru Professor Agasa mengetuk pelan pintu kamar Ai. Ai langsung tersentak kaget dan buru-buru menyembunyikan buku yang dipegangnya di bawah kasur.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu hari ini?" tanya Professor Agasa sambil menyuapkan sesendok sup ke dalam mulutnya.

"Baik."

"Apakah ada pelajaran yang sulit yang tidak bisa kau mengerti?"

"Professor, umurku sudah 20 tahun. Walau tubuhku kecil seperti ini seharusnya kau tahu untuk tidak melontarkan pertanyaan seperti itu." sengit Ai. Professor Agasa tertawa.

"Hahaha. Maaf ya, aku jadi lupa. Maklum saja aku kan sudah tua." seru Professor Agasa menggaruk kepalanya yang err… lumayan plontos itu. Ai makan dalam diam.

"Aku sudah selesai. Dan, aku mau tidur siang." ucap Ai meletakkan mangkuk nasi yang telah kosong itu di depan Professor Agasa dan beranjak pergi. Professor Agasa menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran. Tidur siang? Biasanya, setelah makan dia lebih suka mendekam di ruang penelitian bawah tanah. Kenapa sekarang dia bilang ingin tidur siang?

Sekarang sudah memasuki musim semi. Musim dimana bunga-bunga saling bermekaran dengan indahnya menarik beberapa hewan cantik dengan pesona warna alaminya mengundang kita untuk menikmati segarnya dedaunan bunga-bunga itu. Angin musim semi yang hangat menyapa terkesan ramah ketika kita menikmatinya dengan hati riang. Ai membuka lebar-lebar pintu kamarnya, matanya berputar-putar memperhatikan sekelilingnya dan di bawah jendelanya terdapat kebun bunga lilac segar yang setiap pagi aromanya tercium sangat harum.

Bunga-bunga itulah satu-satunya yang mengetahui rahasia dirinya. Karena menurut Ai, biar pun bunga juga makhluk hidup yang cantik, mereka tidak akan banyak protes dan komentar ketika kita melontarkan semua isi hati kita yang tidak sedang enak. Ai hanya bisa bercerita pada bunga-bunga yang sudah 3 bulan lalu dia rawat dan pelihara. Hanya kepada bunga-bunga itu lah Ai membuka semua suara hatinya. Bunga-bunga itu pun tampaknya tidak keberatan dan selalu berusaha membuat Ai tersenyum dengan warna-warna alami yang ada di kelopaknya. Walau hanya sedikit, setidaknya itu sudah membuat wajah Ai yang dingin itu menjadi seorang gadis yang terlihat sangat manis.

Tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sesosok anak kecil berkacamata yang diketahui sebagai Edogawa Conan sedang berjalan memasuki Professor Agasa. Ai menatap Conan diman Conan tidak menyadari ada seseorang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin nan sinis sambil mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat.

"Professor!" seru Conan memanggil Professor Agasa yang tengah asyik bermain game buatannya.

"Ooh, Conan-kun. Ternyata kau datang. Ada apa?" tanya Professor Agasa memutarkan kursi beroda itu agar bisa berhadapan dengan Conan.

"Sebenarnya, ada yang ingin kutanyakan."

"Apa itu?"

"Kenapa, akhir-akhir ini sikap Haibara terlihat berbeda sekali? Terkesan lebih sinis dan dingin." ucap Conan setengah berbisik takut kalau seseorang yang dibicarakan mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Bukankah Ai-kun memang seperti itu?" cetus Professor Agasa.

"Tidak. Bukan itu maksudku. Aku tahu dia setiap hari selalu bersikap dingin tanpa ekspresi. Namun akhir-akhir ini, sikapnya terkesan memusuhi. Terlebih dengan Ran. Kalau melihat Ran, seolah-olah dia ingin membunuhnya saat itu juga. Tatapan mata yang mengandung hasrat penuh kebencian dan dendam." papar Conan seraya berpikir.

"Hooo… Aku tidak pernah mengira kalau kau segitu perhatiannya pada Ai-kun, sampai-sampai kau mengetahui perubahannya." goda Professor Agasa membuat wajah Conan sedikit memerah.

"B-bukan itu maksudku! Aku hanya heran saja dan tidak enak hati pada Ran karena sikap Haibara yang terlihat tidak suka pada Ran." kata Conan sambil merengut karena digoda seperti itu.

"Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa dia bersikap seperti itu. Semenjak kita pulang dari perkemahan Gunung Sanju, dia sudah seperti itu." ucap Professor Agasa. Memang benar, semenjak kepulangan dari Gunung Sanju, sikap Ai terlihat sangat berubah dari biasanya. Conan pun tak tahu mengapa..

_Flashback Mode: On_

_Memasuki musim semi pertama, Professor Agasa mengajak Conan dan Ai serta Grup Detective cilik untuk berkemah bersama di Gunung Sanju yang terkenal dengan padang bunganya yang indah. Apalagi saat musim semi seperti ini, pasti banyak bunga yang bermekaran dan udara yang terasa sejuk dan segar itu._

_Benar-benar tak di sangka, ternyata mereka juga bertemu dengan Ran dan Sonoko yang juga tengah berpiknik di Gunung Sanju tersebut menggunakan mobil Sonoko._

_"Ran-neechan, ternyata piknik di sini juga ya?" sapa Conan menghampiri Ran yang sedang mengeluarkab barang-barangnya._

_"Iya. Tak di sangka kita bisa bertemu di sini ya." sahut Ran dengan wajah cerianya yang bisa membuat Conan salah tingkah._

_Dari kejauhan, sepasang mata melihat keakraban mereka berdua dengan hasrat penuh kebencian dan aura yang diliputi rasa ingin membunuh gadis berambut panjang itu. Kalau saja Ai seorang psikopat, mungkin Ran sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini._

_Karena masih sore, grup Detektif cilik memutuskan untuk bermain-main di Danau Gunung Sanju yang terkenal dengan keindahan matahari sorenya. Apalagi ketika matahari akan terbenam. Seperti permadani emas yang terbentang indah begitu menyilaukan. Ran dan Sonoko bersepeda ria menaiki Gunung Sanju sambil bercanda gurau. Conan yang melihat itu pun wajahnya sedikit memerah._

_"Bukankah dia cantik, menurutmu?" celetuk seseorang di belakang Conan yang sedang sibuk memetik bunga cosmos._

_"Haibara, kau mengagetkanku. Euhm.. itu.. mm.." Conan tampak bingung untuk mengungkapkan dan menyusun kata-katanya tentang Ran._

_"Kenapa kau gugup begitu? Menyukai seseorang itu kan wajar. Tidak usah malu. Toh, bunga-bunga ini hanya mendengarkan tanpa banyak bicara." kata Ai merangkai bunga-bunga yang dipetiknya menjadi sebuah mahkota kecil._

_"Aku tidak tahu kau pandai merangkai bunga." sahut Conan mengalihkan pembicaraan karena wajahnya semakin memerah._

_"Memang tidak." ketus Ai beranjak meninggalkan Conan yang terheran-heran di situ._

_"Ai-chan! Awas!" seru Ran yang sedang mengendarai sepeda di jalanan menurun, tepat dimana Ai sedang berjalan dan Ran tidak bisa menghentikan kecepatan sepeda itu. Lalu…_

_BRAKK! BRUUKK!_

_"Ittai!" seru kedua orang itu. Sonoko, Conan dan grup detektif cilik kaget mendengar suara itu._

_"Kak Ran!" seru Conan menghampiri Ran yang mengaduh kesakitan itu._

_"Kau tidak apa-apa?"_

_"Ya, aku tidak apa-apa kok." kata Ran seraya tersenyum._

_Ai yang melihat itu merasa sekarang moodnya menurun 180 derajat. Dia benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau Conan benar-benar menyayangi Ran. Itu tidak masalah, tapi kenapa harus selalu Ran? Kenapa tidak Ai? Padahal, Ai lebih terluka parah daripada Ran. Ran hanya lecet di siku, sedangkan Ai lututnya mengeluarkan banyak darah dan lukanya terbuka lebar. Di tambah lagi, lengannya terkena kerikil batu yang membuatnya tergores dalam._

_"Syukurlah kalau tidak apa. Hey Haibara, lukamu parah. Ayo diobatin." seru Conan setelah sadar bahwa Ai terluka._

_"Jangan sentuh aku!" bentak Ai seraya bangun dan berlari walau masih tertatih-tatih menahan rasa ngilu yang ada di lututnya. Conan dan Ran heran melihatnya._

_"Bukan lututku yang terluka. Bukan tanganku yang terluka. Tapi.. Hatiku yang terluka karena dirimu.. Kamu lebih mementingkan orang yang kau cintai padahal tidak terluka daripada orang yang hanya kau anggap teman tapi terluka parah.." gumam Ai tak sadar bahwa air matanya telah menetes jatuh._

_Flashback mode: off_

"Menurutmu, apakah ada yang salah denganku? Apakah aku pernah punya salah dengan Haibara?" tanya Conan pada Professor Agasa. Professor Agasa hanya mengangkat bahu.

Karena tak dapat jawaban yang memuaskan, Conan memutuskan untuk pulang. Ketika kakinya melangkah ke luar rumah, ekor matanya menangkap sesosok gadis berambut coklat kemerahan menggunakan gaun putih yang sedang menyiram bunga cosmos dan mawar putih. Wajah mungilnya yang selalu tersembunyi di balik lebat rambutnya kini terekspos jelas karena sinar matahari menyinari wajahnya itu dan angin musim semi yang melambai lembut sedikit menyibak gaun gadis kecil itu hingga membuat jenjang kakinya yang mulus tanpa ada sedikit lecet pun terlihat dengan jelas, membuat bocah kecil berkacamata itu menelan ludah dan wajahnya sedikit memerah.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" cetus Ai tanpa melirik ke arah Conan tetap menyiram tanamannya dengan tenang. Conan salah tingkah.

"Ti-tidak. Aku tidak pernah tahu kau menyukai bunga." ucap Conan memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kapan kau tahu? Memangnya kau peduli tentang aku?" ketus Ai melirik ke arah Conan lalu masuk ke dalam rumah membuat yang di lirik bertanya-tanya.

XXXXXX

Semakin hari Ai semakin menjauhi Conan tanpa alasan yang jelas. Satu-satunya yang mengetahui mengapa Ai bersikap seperti itu adalah buku yang selalu di bawa oleh Ai ketika dirinya merasa sendirian. Entah mengapa Ai merasa hidupnya bukan untuk orang lain. Hidup untuk dirinya sendiri tanpa ada seorang pun yang berada di sampingnya untuk menenangkannya. Menghiburnya. Menemaninya. Semua itu… Hilang.

Ai pun tak mengerti kenapa dia tidak bisa mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan. Semua orang yang disayangi selalu pergi menjauhi dirinya. Ketika dia mencari kebahagiaan, hanya kesenduan yang di dapatnya. Saat Ai mulai berpikir untuk mengakhiri hidupnya bersama kepedihan, Conan selalu berkata..

_"Dibalik semua kesedihan pasti akan kebahagiaan yang kau cari. Mencabut nyawamu sendiri adalah perbuatan terkonyol dan terbodoh yang pernah kulihat. Kau tahu? Banyak orang yang menyayangimu. Apa kau tega meninggalkan mereka semua?"_

"Ya! Aku tega! Aku tega meninggalkan mereka semua karena mereka juga meninggalkanku! Termasuk kau!" teriak Ai melempar buku hariannya ke dinding bercat krem itu. Lembaran-lembaran itu terbuka bebas tertiup angin tak ada satu pun yang melihatnya.

Setegar dan sedingin apapun Ai, dia tetaplah manusia biasa. Seorang gadis biasa. Yang ketika dilukai akan merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat. Dan, dia pun bisa meneteskan air mata, menumpahkan semua emosinya yang selama ini dia pendam. Air matanya mengalir deras membentuk sebuah sungai kecil di antara kedua pipi mungil itu. Bola matanya yang menyiratkan kepedihan itu terus mengalirkan air seperti air terjun kecil. Ai meringkuk, dan menangis sepuasnya tanpa khawatir ada yang mendengarnya.

Namun, tidak. Ai lupa bahwa dia tinggal bersama orang yang saat itu menolongnya ketika tergeletak di depan rumah Kudo. Dan kini, ia sedang menghela nafas pelan mendengar suara isak tangis itu.

_Kantor Detektif Kogoro…_

"Suit! Suit! Yoko-chan!" seru seorang pria berkumis sedang menonton seorang wanita berambut pirang panjang ikal di televisi.

"Baka… Yang seperti ini mau jadi detektif. Yang ada malah menambah kriminalitas di Jepang." keluh bocah kacamata yang sedang asyik membaca sebuah novel misteri, tentu saja di dalam hati. Bisa-bisa dihantam oleh Kogoro bila Conan berbicara sedemikian keras.

"Ayah, Conan-kun, makan malam sudah siap." kata Ran muncul dari balik pintu dapur.

"Iya!" sahut Conan dan Kogoro bersamaan.

"Enak tidak, Conan-kun?" tanya Ran pada Conan yang sedang asyik menyantap sushi buatan Ran.

"Tentu saja! Enak sekali, Kak Ran!" jawab Conan riang dan makan dengan lahap.

Conan yang sebenarnya Kudo Shinichi itu tentu saja riang bisa makan malam bersama gadis yang disukainya, Ran. Tidakkah dia merasa bahwa dirinya juga ada yang menginginkannya? Conan bukanlah lelaki yang peka terhadap perasaan. Maka dari itu, kenapa Yukiko-ibu Shinichi- selalu bilang kalau Conan itu sama dengan ayahnya, Kudo Yusaku. Terkadang lelaki memang lebih suka berpikir menggunakan logika dan akal sehat yang jelas daripada berpikir dengan naluri dan perasaan. Tapi, tidakkah kau tahu bahwa diluar sana ada yang jauh lebih membutuhkanmu daripada Ran? Membutuhkan kasih sayang yang hangat dari satu orang saja karena selama ini dia selalu sendiri. Tidak ada siapapun.

.

.

.

.

Ai tak percaya dengan semua ini. Benda kecil yang berada di tangannya kini ditatapnya lekat-lekat dengan tatapan tak percaya. Benda berbentuk pil berwarna kuning dan biru itu, ternyata berhasil dikembangkan oleh Ai. Sudah sekian lama Ai meneliti tentang pil itu dan kali ini memang berhasil. Ya, penawar racun APTX 4689 kini sudah berada di tangannya.

Ai senang sekaligus sedih. Dia senang bahwa akhirnya dia bisa menemukan formula untuk membuat penawar racun APTX 4689 yang akhirnya bisa membuatnya dan Conan untuk kembali ke tubuh semula. Dia sedih, karena dia berfikir kalau Conan menjadi sosok Kudo Shinichi kembali, itu artinya… Bocah detektif itu akan kembali ke pangkuan Ran.

"Huh.. Apa yang kupikirkan? Mengapa aku bisa berpikiran seperti itu? Bukankah aku mau membantunya untuk kembali ke bentuk semula? Konyol.." gumam Ai dengan senyum kecil yang sinis.

Tanpa banyak menunggu lama, Ai segera menelan pil kecil yang berada di genggamannya itu. Efeknya langsung terasa. Kepalanya terasa pusing, dan badannya terasa panas seperti terbakar. Berkali-kali dia hampir jatuh dan terjeduk ke meja kerjanya yang akhirnya sebuah lengkingan panjang terdengar dari rumah Professor Agasa.

XXXXX

"Ne… Sudah seminggu ini, Ai-chan tidak masuk. Ada apa ya?" keluh Ayumi memandang keluar jendela.

"Iya. Aku juga tidak mengerti. Bukankah di surat dia tertulis kalau dia sakit flu? Kenapa seminggu belum sembuh juga?" sahut Mitsuhiko.

"Entahlah. Mungkin dia membolos." kata Genta.

"Eeh! Ai-chan bukan orang yang seperti itu!" cetus Ayumi ngotot. Conan yang sedang asyik membaca novel misteri itu langsung mendongak ketika telinganya mendengar nama Ai.

Benar juga, sudah seminggu ini dia tidak melihat Ai masuk sekolah. Kemana dia? Apakah dia kabur? Professor Agasa juga tidak menghubunginya. Biasanya kalau terjadi apa-apa, Professor Agasa akan selalu menghubunginya. Tapi kali ini…

"Hooo… Shinichi-kun, silahkan masuk." seru Professor Agasa begitu tahu Conan datang ke rumahnya setelah pulang sekolah.

"Professor, sudah seminggu Haibara tidak masuk. Kemana dia? Tidak mungkin kau tidak tahu kan?" tanya Conan _to the point_ membuat Professor Agasa langsung terdiam.

Butuh waktu lama untuk membuka suara Professor Agasa karena sedaritadi dia hanya diam tanpa memberi jawaban. Conan yang sudah tidak sabar itu pun tetap menunggu jawaban yang keluar dari mulut pria paruh baya itu.

"Aku hanya… Dititipi ini oleh Ai-kun bila nanti kau mencarinya." ujar Professor Agasa memberikan sebuah kotak kecil seperti cincin kepada Conan. Conan menerimanya dengan heran.

Dibukanya perlahan kotak itu dan ia menemukan sebuah pil kecil berwarna kuning dan biru. Dan juga sebuah catatan kecil.

_"Kudo-kun, aku tahu kau pasti mencariku kalau aku tidak masuk sekolah selama satu minggu. Kemana aku pergi kau tidak perlu tahu, yang kau perlu tahu adalah aku sudah menemukan penawar racun yang membuat tubuhmu kecil. Minumlah pil itu dan kau akan kembali seperti semula."_

Itulah yang ditulis oleh Ai pada catatan kecil itu. Tentu saja mata Conan membulat saat membaca tulisan itu yang mengatakan bahwa Ai sudah menemukan penawar racun APTX 4689. Bagaimana tidak senang? Sekarang dia bisa menikmati kehidupannya yang sebenarnya kembali. Tapi…

"Shinichi-kun! Kau mau kemana?" tanya Professor Agasa melihat Conan tiba-tiba berlari ke arah kamar Ai sambil meminum pil yang berada di tangannya.

Conan mendobrak pintu kamar Ai hingga menimbulkan getararan kecil seperti gempa. Membuka lemari pakaian Ai dan mengacak-ngacaknya. Entah apa yang dicarinya. Sampai akhirnya, tangannya menyentuh sesuatu yang keras dan tebal yang ternyata sebuah buku. Conan sempat terheran-heran melihat buku yang seperti diary itu. Tiba-tiba, nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Reaksi obat itu ternyata sudah bekerja. Perlahan, Conan membuka buku itu halaman demi halaman.

_9 April._

_Oneechan, aku rindu padamu. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba aku teringat tentang dirimu. Tahukah kau neechan? Aku ingin sekali bertemu denganmu. Aku sendiri. Aku kesepian. Tanpa ada satu orang pun yang ada di sampingku. Setiap bulir air mataku jatuh, itu adalah seberapa banyak aku merindukanmu. Oneechan.. Harus pada siapa lagi aku bercerita, mencurahkan isi hatiku selain pada kertas-kertas ini?_

Conan membalikkan kembali halamannya dan nafasnya semakin terdengar kencang.

_12 April._

_Diary, apa kau tahu? Selama ini aku selalu mengira kalau aku akan terus sendirian dan kesepian. Tanpa ada orang yang membutuhkan dan menyayangiku. Ternyata aku salah. Ayumi-chan, Mitsuhiko-kun, Genta-kun, Professor Agasa, dan juga bocah itu… Kudo-kun._

Alis Conan saling bertautan ketika Ai menuliskan kata 'bocah itu'. Halaman demi halaman dia buka walau dia tahu sebentar lagi dia pasti akan pingsan karena ia merasa kunang-kunang berada di depan matanya, sampai akhirnya ia membaca halaman terakhir. Halaman itu penuh dengan bercak air yang sudah mengering.

_14 Agustus._

_Inikah yang namanya perasaan cinta? Begitu menyesakkan dan terasa menyakitkan. Kenapa? Kenapa Tuhan? Kenapa kau tidak pernah mengijinkanku untuk menyayangi seseorang? Kenapa setiap aku mencintai dan menyayangi seseorang, kau selalu mengambilnya dariku? Kau selalu menjauhkan mereka dariku. Apakah aku tidak berhak untuk mendapatkan kebahagiaan? Apa kau menciptakanku untuk disiksa oleh penderitaan yang suram? Termasuk dia?_

Conan mengerutkan dahinya. Dia? Dia siapa? Kenapa Ai berbicara seperti ini? Conan tidak pernah tahu kalau Ai ternyata seperti layaknya gadis biasa yang suka menuliskan hal-hal pribadinya di buku karena takut orang lain mengetahuinya. Ia melanjutkan kembali membacanya.

_Aku tahu aku tidak sempurna. Tidak ada yang sempurna di dunia ini kan? Aku hanyalah seorang pengkhianat. Yang kematian paling diinginkan oleh orang-orang yang selama ini sudah kusakiti. Namun… Bolehkah aku jatuh cinta? Walau sekali saja. Hanya sekali, Tuhan.. Bolehkan aku dicintai orang yang aku cintai? Aku tahu aku tidak bisa menyaingi gadis itu! Aku tidak bisa menyaingi gadis bernama Mouri itu! Dia terlalu sempurna! Tidak heran, mengapa dia bisa menyukai gadis Mouri itu. Tapi… Aku mencintainya.. Aku sudah berusaha membunuh perasaanku, seperti halnya aku membunuh orang lain tapi.. Aku.. Tidak bisa.. Kenapa? Kenapa kau biarkan aku jatuh cinta padanya kalau kau tidak mengijinkan aku bahagia? Kenapa harus dia? Bukan orang lain? Dia terlalu sempurna untukku. Kenapa Tuhan? KENAPA? AKU MENYUKAINYA! AKU MENYAYANGINYA! AKU MENCINTAINYA! AKU MENCINTAI KUDO-KUN! KENAPA KAU BUAT AKU MENCINTAINYA? Kalau sebenarnya… Dia diciptakan untuk orang lain.. Bukan untukku.. Sakit.. Sakit, Tuhan.. Tolong.. Jangan siksa aku… Kudo-kun… Jangan siksa aku… Melihatmu bersama Mouri-san, sudah menyakitiku. Sudah.. cukup.. jangan sakiti aku.. Jangan lagi… Cukup sudah aku kehilangan orang yang kusayangi… Tuhan benar-benar membenciku.._

Mata Conan membulat tak percaya membaca semua tulisan tangan Ai. Mencintainya… Ai mencintainya. Ya, Ai mencintai Conan. Tepatnya, Shiho mencintai Shinichi. Kenapa dia tidak pernah menyadarinya? Kenapa dia tidak pernah mengetahuinya? Karena inikah, ibunya selalu bilang kalau dia tidak peka terhadap perasaan pada seorang wanita? Ya… Conan memang tidak peka. Dia tidak romantis. Tapi, setidaknya dia bisa merasakan apa yang dirasakan Ai bila sekarang Conan berada di sisi Ai.

"Kudo-kun?" seru seseorang di depan pintu. Conan yang termenung sendiri itu terkejut dengan kehadiran gadis tinggi semampai berambut coklat kemerahan sedang memandangnya dengan tatapan cemas dan ketakutan yang langsung dikenali oleh Conan itu adalah Ai yang telah berubah menjadi sosok aslinya, Miyano Shiho.

"Ha-haibara?" Ai terkejut ketika ia melihat Conan sedang memegang buku diarynya di halaman terakhir. Ia langsung merebut buku itu dari genggaman Conan.

"Inikah kerjaan seorang detektif? Melihat-lihat isi barang pribadi orang lain?" bentak Ai marah. Sangat marah. Terlihat dari raut wajahnya yang memerah dan menegang. Ai mengetahui kalau Conan telah meminum penawar racunnya karena terlihat dari wajahnya yang memerah menahan panas, namun itu tidak menyurutkan mood Ai yang sedang marah besar pada pria yang dicintainya ini.

"Ma-maaf. A-aku tidak sengaja melihatnya.." sahut Conan tak bisa berbicara lancar.

Bibir Ai bergetar. Conan mengetahui itu. Itu tandanya Ai sedang berusaha agar air matanya tidak keluar karena tidak mau dianggap cengeng oleh Conan. Padahal, Conan sendiri pun tak keberatan bila gadis dihadapannya menangis sekencang-kencangnya. Melepaskan semua perasaan terpendam di hatinya yang selama ini terkubur dalam-dalam. Ai membalikkan badannya dan bergegas meninggalkan Conan.

"Haibara…" panggil Conan memegang tangan Ai untuk mencegahnya pergi.

"Apa yang kau mau?"

"Maafkan aku…"

"…"

"A-aku sudah tahu semuanya. Hhh.. Maafkan aku yang tidak peka padamu. Dan… hhh.. beri aku…"

"Tidak ada kesempatan, Kudo-kun. Karena aku tahu. Walau pun aku memberimu kesempatan untuk mencoba membalas perasaanku namun… Itu tidak akan merubahmu untuk tetap mencintai Ran. Bila pun kau membalas perasaanku… Itu karena hanya sebatas kasihan. Kau kasihan padaku. Bukan karena cinta padaku juga." kata Ai menyela kata-kata Conan sebelum Conan mengatakan apa yang sudah dikatakan Ai. Bagaimana bisa gadis itu membaca pikirannya?

Satu tetes air mata telah mengalir dari bola mata bening Ai yang tidak diketahui Conan. Conan masih saja menggenggam tangannya erat seakan mencegahnya untuk jangan pergi.

"Ha-haibara.. Aku…"

"Aku harus pergi." Ai melepaskan tangan Conan dari lengannya dan meninggalkan Conan yang berusaha mengejarnya.

"Haibara! Haibara tung—Ugh! A-akh… Aarrggh! Aaaaahhhhhhhh!" sebelum Conan berhasil mengejar Ai, dia sudah pingsan terlebih dahulu..

XXXXX

20 menit kemudian, Conan membuka matanya perlahan. Setelah sadar sepenuhnya, dia mencoba bangun dari tidurnya walau dirasakannya kepalanya masih terasa sangat berat. Matanya melihat sekeliling yang langsung diketahuinya bahwa dirinya sedang berada di kasur empuk bersama selimut yang hangat.

"Sudah bangun, Shinichi-kun?" sapa seorang pria paruh baya meletakkan segelas air di meja samping Conan.

"Professor Agasa.. Apa yang terjadi?"

"Kau pingsan setelah meminum pil buatan Ai-kun." jawab Professor Agasa singkat. Conan langsung ingat apa yang terjadi. Ia segera bangun dan bercermin.

"A-aku… Kembali?" seru Conan ehm—Atau Shinichi yang sekarang melihat tubuhnya sudah kembali seperti normal. Tentu saja dengan memakai pakaian.

"Dimana Haibara? Kemana dia?" tanya Shinichi memaksa Professor Agasa sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhnya.

"D-dia bilang kalau mau ke bandara…" jawab Professor Agasa terkejut karena tubuhnya di guncang-guncang oleh Shinichi.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Shinichi langsung melesat keluar dan mengambil kunci mobil yang ada di meja.

"Shinichi-kun, kau mau kemana? Hoy!" panggil Professor Agasa tetapi Shinichi terus berlari tanpa mendengarkan panggilan namanya.

Shinichi melesat keluar dari rumah Professor Agasa menggunakan VW kodok kuning milik Professor Agasa. Ia mengebut secepat kilat agar cepat sampai ke bandar. Ada apa sebenarnya? Kenapa Ai ke bandara? Memang dia mau kemana? Dengan siapa? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu berkecamuk di kepala Shinichi yang membuatnya harus menginjak pedal gas semakin kencang.

"Shiho, ayo. Pesawat sebentar lagi akan _take off_." ujar seorang pria berambut pirang dan berkacamata beranjak dari duduknya yang berada di samping Shiho.

"Iya, Tomoaki-kun. Sebentar lagi…"

Tak sampai 15 menit, Shinichi sudah memasuki pekarangan bandara. Ia buru-buru keluar dari mobilnya dan berlari secepat mungkin agar bisa segera menemukan Shiho.

"Hey, hey, kamu mau kemana? Pintu ini khusus penumpang pesawat, pengantar dilarang masuk!" seru seorang satpam mencegat langkah Shinichi untuk masuk ke bandara.

"Tapi saya harus ke dalam sana, Pak! Harus ada yang saya cari!" kata Shinichi ngotot. Ekor matanya menangkap sosok gadis berambut coklat kemerahan yang dikenalinya adalah Ai dalam wujud aslinya, Shiho. Namun, yang membuat Shinichi heran, siapa lelaki yang sedang menggandeng tangan Shiho?

"Haibara!" teriak Shinichi memanggil Shiho. Shiho samar-samar mendengar nama samarannya di panggil namun dia mengacuhkan karena mengira itu hanya ilusinya.

"Ada apa, Shiho?" tanya Araide ketika Shiho menghentikan langkahnya sejenak.

"Tidak apa." sahut Shiho melangkah kembali bersama Dr. Araide dan sesekali menengok ke belakang.

"Haibara! Biarkan aku masuk!" Shinichi mendorong satpam itu hingga jatuh dan mengejar Shiho yang hendak naik pesawat itu.

_"Apa? Apa yang terjadi? Mengapa Haibara bisa berkenalan dengan Dr. Araide? Kenapa Haibara bisa kenal dengan Dr. Araide?"_

Shinichi berlari sekencang-kencangnya tak peduli dengan satpam yang sudah memanggilnya berkali-kali dan berusaha menangkapnya, yang di pikiran Shinichi saat ini adalah bagaimana caranya supaya Shiho bisa mendengar teriakannya dan menghentikan langkah Shiho untuk menengok ke arahnya.

Yah, manusia merencanakan Tuhan yang menentukan. Terlambat. Satu kata yang kini ada di dalam pikiran Shinichi sekarang. Matanya yang tajam seperti elang yang bisa membuat ribuan gadis berteriak histeris hanya melihat tatapan matanya yang begitu tajam menusuk, kini hanya bisa melihat pesawat putih tujuan Jepang-Amerika tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Lututnya lemas, ia terduduk. Pandangannya kosong. Tak peduli dengan satpam yang sudah menarik-narik dirinya untuk keluar.

Selama seminggu itulah yang bisa membuat Shiho bertemu dengan Dr. Araide. Selama seminggu semenjak Shiho kembali ke tubuh normalnya, ia memutuskan untuk menyendiri sementara di sebuah penginapan di pinggiran kota. Dia tidak ingin seseorang menganggunya karena kini dia sudah bisa bertingkah sesuai usianya. Ketika sedang berjalan-jalan sendiri di Shibuya, tak sengaja Shiho dan Dr. Araide bertemu. Entah mengapa baru awal pertemuan, Dr. Araide tertarik melihat Shiho atau mungkin jatuh hati pada Shiho yang memiliki paras dan fisik yang lumayan. Selain itu, juga mengetahui ternyata Shiho adalah seorang professor yang bisa membuat bermacam-macam obat dan itu artinya dia sangat cerdas dan pandai. Dr. Araide menyukai gadis seperti itu. Semenjak pertemuan itulah mereka sering bertemu.

Makan, jalan-jalan, bersantai selalu dilalui berdua. Shiho pun merasa nyaman berada di sisi Dr. Araide. Selain orangnya sangat santai, dia juga pria yang pengertian dan sangat peka. Maka dari itu, ketika Dr. Araide mengajaknya untuk ke Amerika untuk dikenalkan pada keluarganya di sana, Shiho tidak menolak. Ia berfikir mungkin hidup di Amerika lebih baik daripada di Jepang yang hanya melihat Shinichi dan Ran menjalin kasih di depan matanya. Itu hal yang sangat menyakitkan. Shiho berniat melupakan Shinichi. Dan dia berharap, dengan kedatangan Dr. Araide ini bisa merubah kelakuan dan cintanya..

"HAIBARA!"

.

.

.

.

**END…**

**

* * *

**

Bagaimana Conan fans? Fict Blue bagus ga? *smirk*. Hehehehehehe! Akhirnya terwujud juga setelah sekian lama Blue menginginkan bikin fict di fandom Detektif Conan. Kenapa Blue bikin sad ending padahal Blue suka ConanxAi? Yah… Tanyakan saja rumput yang bergoyang… -geplaked-. Hehehehe, karena fict pertama di fandom ini, please review.. ^^


End file.
